FireFly In the Woods
by DreamRealm3
Summary: Hotaru is walking down the street towards the park when she runs into someone, she looks up and sees red eyes. Who knew this "small" incounter would be the start of an amazing adventure. Rated T just to be safe and because of Yusukes potty mouth. Bad Yusuke " points her fingures at him giving him a stern look, he just glares at her" Please read and review! X)
1. Red eyes? What?

She was walking down the street when she ran into someone.

" Oof," she said as she hit the ground.

She looked up to see who she had ran into and saw a pair of red eyes glaring. She gulped and sweat dropped.

"What have I gotten myself into this time?" she thought.

She started chuckling nervously. A hand was suddenly in her face. She blinked blankly at it and then looked up and was met with a pair of bright emerald eyes and dark rose colored hair.

" Oh dear," she thought " I can't tell if this is boy or a girl." She peered at him curiously.

The guy with the red eyes snorted like he new what she a just thought. She looked at him closer studying his featured. He was an inch shorter than she was. ( An- My character is 5ft and Hiei is 4.10ft, that is a fact I got of the internet. Love the internet :3 ) His hair going impossibly high in the air, it was a foot above her head. His eyes were red like she thought but now the eyes looked more like a bloody ruby instead of the soft red she thought before. He was wearing what looked like a long black coat and black shoes with a white scarf.

" Isn't he hot?" she thought curiously.

" Are you done staring yet?" he asked his voice surprisingly deep.

She blushed before responding " Uh, ya! Sorry about that!" She laughed nervously.

Something about him made her extremely nervous. The other person she now decided was a guy was watching them with amusement yet his eyes. They were shining with something besides laughter. What was it? It was like, it was like he canalizing everything but why does he need to do that? Well, maybe its his personality. I mean some guys personalities are like that. But he seems like such a nice guy it still doesn't make any sense. It was then that she noticed two more guys standing behind them laughing their butts off.

" Its just like Hiei to scare the shitz outta a little girl, Hahaha." The one with the greased up hair said.

" Ya!" the orange haired Elvis impersonate said snickering too.

She flushed deeply with embarrassment and anger. " Well, excuse me for being scared of a midget man that looks like he wants to kill me with his eyes AND I'm NOT a little girl! I'm the same age as you two DOOFSES!" she glared hard at them. " I hate it when people think im a little child! Just because im short!" She thought fuming.

The guy with the greased up hair looked at her. His eyes flickering scarily between her and something behind her. She turned and gulped. The guy with the red eyes was glowering right at her. If eyes could kill she would be soo dead. She gulped again. Maybe it wasn't the brightest idea to call him midget man. The guys eyes flickered behind her before giving her one last hard glare and then he disappeared.

She blinked and looked around searching for him. She looked back at the other guys. The greased hair guy was grinning nervously and sweat dropping. His orange Elvis haired friend was doing the exact same thing. Only the red head showed a new expression. His eyes were no longer laughing but were just thinking. His were just in a line. He was biting his lip unconsciously. " Something tells me that wasn't normal and I shouldn't have seen that." she said to them slowly eying the red head nervously.

" Well, no but for starters how about we all introduce ourselves. "

"OK," she said "Why don't you guys start first."

"Alright," the red head said " Hello im Kurma."

" Im Yusuke Urameshi." the greasy haired guy said with a thumbs up and a grin.

"And im Kazuma Kuwabara." Elvis like guy said pointing at himself with a grin.

" And you met Hiei," Kurama said with a slight sweat drop.

" Oh, so that was Hiei? Damn he's scary!" She thought. " Hello nice to meet you all" she said with a bow " Im Hotaru Hayashi." She gave them a wide smile.

* * *

An- So that was the first chapter for my new story. Yay! Heehee :) So tell me what you think? Did you like it? Any pointers? Heehee, I welcome all advice or reviews! By the way my characters name is Hotaru Hayashi which means Firefly woods. Cute isn't it? :3 I really like it. Heres some info on my character. She lives alone in a apartment. She has 1 brother and her parents are rich. They are scientist. She hates staying at the mansion with her brother so her parents let her get a apartment near her school. She is 14 and is 5ft. She has brown shoulder length hair and bright forest green eyes. Her favorite color is blue. Any questions? If you do please ask but I have a question for you! Don't worry its a fun one!

Fq- Fun question

So the Fq of the day is... What is your favorite character from Yu Yu Hakusho? Don't worry you can put more than one. :)


	2. Demon?

_Words slanted like this mean thoughts._

Sorry, I didn't do it in the last chapter, I just decided to do it now.

So, heres the next chapter! And hiei can you please do the disclaimer?

Hiei: why Should I listen to you?

Dream: ( DreamTrance looks at him with an evil look before saying) Heehee, because I know where all your sweet snow is!

Hiei: (hiei narrows his eyes and says) You wouldn't.

Dream: Try me

Hiei: (Hiei's eyes still narrow says) DreamTrance13 does not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Dream: Thank you! And heres your sweet snow!

Hiei: (hiei grabs the container before glaring at DreamTrance and saying) You better not have hurt him!

Dream: ( DreamTrance rolls her eyes and says) baka of course I didn't hurt it and who says its a boy, hmm?

Hiei: O_o

Kurama's P.O.V.

Kurama studied the girl in front of him.

" _So she was a little taller than Hiei and had quite a temper when it came to her height. She had light brown hair that had a natural wave to it and was shoulder length. She had green eyes too but hers were different. Instead of his emerald eyes hers were a deep forest green. Like a mixture of light and dark browns and greens. _

Kurama relized her had been looking at her for a long time and that everyone was staring at him.

" Kurama, are you okay?" Yusuke asked his eyes worried.

" Ah, yes Yusuke. I'm Fine," kurama said with an apologetic smile. " Didn't mean to worry you."

Yusuke just gave him a shrug and looked back at Hotaru.

" So, Hayashi- san" Yusuke asked" Where are you heading?

"Well, I was heading for the park but shouldn't we talk about something else? Like what the HELL just happened!" She yelled at us obviously bothered by Hiei suddenly disappearing.

Kurama sighed Hiei causes so much trouble. He smiled wearyingly this happen way to much too us.

" Well, Miss Hayashi"

" Hotaru"

" Excuse me?"

" Call me Hotaru. Miss Hayashi makes me feel old, I don't like feeling old."

…... " Ok, Hotaru-san, Why don't we all head to the park. It will be easier to explain things there instead of a busy sidewalk."

She sighed like she realized I wasn't going to drop the "san" .

" Lets go."

Hotaru's P.O.V

Kurama led us to the park.

_Wow, it really is crowded here. I'm surprises I didn't run into anybody else besides Hiei._

While we were walking I thought I saw something on the tree in the corner of my eye. I turned but didn't see anything.

_Maybe it was a bird? Hmm, I'm not sure._

I was still puzzling about as we kept on walking.

Normal P.O.V.

Kurama watched amused as Hotaru's eyes narrowed.

_She nearly saw Hiei and Kurama found this funny cause Hiei was proud of how no humans could ever see Hiei when he was wandering around the town. This girl has good eyes. Kurama chuckled._

Back to Hotaru's P.O.V.

Hotaru slipped out of her thoughts only to realize they were in front of the playground.

_When the hell did we get here? I thought we were still as the front of the park?_

Kurama seemed to notice her confusion because he said " While you were lost in thought we continued to walk through the park and ended up here."

I looked at him and sweat dropped I really need to stop being such a air head. Especially in front of cute guys.

I sighed and motioned for the boys to follow me.

" If were going to talk about it then we should do it in a place less noisy and full of curious children and parents.

Kurama nodded that made sense.

I turned and walked past the play ground and turned right heading into the wooded part of the park.

This park may have a playground but more of a forest than a park. I turned past some trees over a bridge with creek running through it and into a meadow. Past that I turned into a cluster of trees on the left and kept on walking 10ft before turning right. I walked towards a bush I walked 4ft down and turned the corner of the bush and slipped into a small opening in the bush near the ground. You had to bend down to get into it and that was for me! For the boys well they had crawl! Hahah, that's what they get for calling me a kid! And Kurama im sorry you have to go through this. When I got to the other side I was welcomed with the sight I loved the most. There was a waterfall about 7ft tall with a pond about 13ft wide and 8ft long. It was deep enough to swim in.

_I know I have_.

Its bright blue clean clear water was nice and cool to the touch. There was a stream that led into the creek that led under the bridge we had passed which was a good quarter of a mile behind us!

_Yes, we had walked that far._

There was a clearing all around it filled with rich dirt and healthy dark grass with blue, and purple flowers blooming everywhere. The boys all stared in wonder.

" I found this place when I was younger. I would wander out a lot on my own then I still do now. I had friends don't worry its just I liked to spend time by myself too. Since I hardly ever saw my parents I really liked to wander. When I found this it was just a bunch of dirt not that rich either. So I took it as an experiment and worked on it. It worked out wonderful I find myself coming her often now. Its my favorite place to go to. This was where I was heading when I bumped into you guys. So when you said you needed to talk this was a perfect place that and I wanted to show you guys this. For some reason I think I can trust you guys!" I gave them a bright smile. It was true for some reason no matter what their explanation for how hiei disappearance I truly felt I could trust them.

" Oh, by the way you guys are welcome to come here any time you want to too! Just no littering!" I looked directly at Yusuke and Kuwabara. For some reason I felt like Kurama would never do that. I turned back to Kurama.

" So whats your explanation for the freaky disappearing act your friend Hiei did back there. I mean it may have not looked all that strange but when someone walks past you and you turn around just after him and he's GONE! Well, you would freak out too!"

Kurama just chuckled at me.

" Well, yes if that happened to me I assume I would freak out too. You see our friend Hiei is a special case. The thing is if I told you you wouldn't believe me."

" Come on already Kurama!" Yusuke said tired of staying quite and tired of kurama taking so long.

" Just tell her already! Nobody gives a damn that Hiei is a Demon!"

I stared at him " _a_ _what?" _I thought in my head before everything went dark.

Dream: Soo, what did you think? Did you like it!

Hiei: ( Hiei glances at her before saying sarcastic) No, it was terrible. Everybody hates it.

Dream: ( Dream-chan pouts at him saying) Why are you soo mean! Meani!

Hiei: ( Hiei just glances at her then goes back to ignoring her)

Dream: Hieei! Don't ignore me! ( She says before jumping on him in chibi mode and chibi crying) Your sooo mean!

Hiei: hnn, whatever.

Dream: (She chibi glares at him before saying) Fine! If your going to ignore me than I will just go gets some sweet snow without you!

Hiei: ( Hiei's eyes widen slightly before he glares at her) I can get some sweet snow without your help. He says with a huff.

DreamTrance just looks at him before saying " Your such a grouch hiei!"

Anywho, I guess we should be moving on! So tell me what you think? Did you like it? Here's soemthing to ponder " What happened to Hotaru did she faint? Or did something else happen?" I don't really have anything else to say besides please review! And here the Fq of the day!

Fq- Fun question

Fq- What is your favorite Arc of the anime/manga of Yu Yu Hokashu?


End file.
